


Temis

by morai_thoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Braavos is a planet, Casterly rock is a planet, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Jedi, Sith, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, The Force, dark side, padawan sansa stark, senator Petyr Baelish, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: A galaxy divided by war! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of neutral planets.Among this chaos, a bright young Padawan struggles to find her place in the universe while hidden enemies plot from the shadows. In the face of growing fear, a new path will be revealed for those who have the courage to take it.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. A new threat

**Author's Note:**

> During March’s lockdown, I marathoned everything Star Wars ( including the animated series lol) and well, this is kind of the result.
> 
> My mind kept turning over and over this idea and I've been quite afraid to publish the first chapter because some aspects of the story are not finished. I started a star wars fic (Blur) more than a year ago and it didn't turn out very well.... 
> 
> But that's what ao3 is for, isn't it? if I don't write anything I won’t improve, and that fic gave me the confidence that I could be able to tackle a story as big as the one I've imagined.
> 
> I understand that maybe this fic is not interesting for everyone, but I'm not going to lie to you, I started writing it because it was something I was really looking forward to and that's all. It is also very inspired in 'Legend of Korra' season 1 which is another show I love, so if you've watched it maybe you can see where I'm going with this. 
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this story. 
> 
> Special thank you to @AlayneBaelish who has helped me a lot in my writing and in the development of this story.

_“The world will ask you who you are, and if you do not know, the world will tell you.”_

\- _Carl Jung._

###  **Hutt Space**

“Master, we’ll jump into hyperspace in two minutes. “

“Thank you, Cedi.” The young man bowed before leaving for the bridge of the ship.

Balor brought his hands to his head. The mission in Toydaria had been a complete failure. The Toydarians had signed the neutrality pact and refused to deal with any Republic or Separatist ships. Despite that, the Separatists settled a blockade around the planet shortly before the Jedi arrival.

In short, it all had been a waste of time.

Soon the blue of hyperspace invaded the ship. In a few hours, they would reach Coruscant, where they would report to the council about their failed mission. Mace Windu won’t be happy to know about the meddling of the Confederacy in a neutral system, but hopefully, the brash disrespect for the neutrality pact will encourage more systems to join the Republic’s efforts. 

The only thing he could do now was to prepare for the worst. 

Cedi entered the lounging area with two clones reviewing the last safety protocols. Balor came out of his meditative trance and greeted the newcomers. He liked the clones. They were loyal and disciplined, always ready for any situation.

“Hey Master, we’re going to play a round, are you in?” His Padawan asked, waving the cards in his direction.

Balor raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you know how to play Sabacc?”

The young Twi’lek shrugged, “don’t ask me questions and I won’t have to lie.”

The master shook his head and stood up. It seemed as if his alone time would have to wait. “That arrogance is not proper for a Jedi, Cedi. I should remind you that although I promised you were ready for the trials, I can rectify and tell the council that you still need more time to mature. Maybe a time in administration helping Jocasta Nu with the archives would be good for you.”

“All right, all right.” Cedi raised his arms in surrender, “you win, but don’t make me do administrative work.” A pause. “Quinlan Vos taught me in the last mission we were together.”

Balor rolled his eyes. He needed a drink. And sleep. A lot of sleep, as much sleep as someone can get while there’s a war going on.

“I’m going to retire to my room. Give me a heads up when we get out of hyperspace.”

“I will. Sleep well, master.”

Fluorescent lights illuminated the halls, making the white clone armor of the men saluting him even whiter. In peace at last, Balor checked the _chrono_ before sitting on the bed in the lotus position to continue his meditation session.

He felt it before it occurred. Cedi barged into the room, telling him they were about to enter Coruscant space when the whole ship shook. “Master, something is happening.”

“General, we lost power.” A clone informed me from the door. “We could send a distress signal, but the connection is down.”

“Did you try to reroute the emergency power?” They were now entering the bridge of the ship. A dozen of clones rushed to their positions and saluted him. It still felt strange when they did that. He was a Jedi, a peacekeeper, he hadn’t been raised for this.

“We did, sir. The backup channels are fried. We don’t know how it happened, but I sent a team of my best men to work on it.”

“Good job commander… Gator, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.” The commander saluted.

“It’s the Separatists. They followed us. Tracked us, somehow. They want to attack the capital.”

“Focus, Cedi. You need to be mindful of the present.” The agitated Padawan stopped talking and regarded his master for guidance. “Something tells me this is not the work of the Confederacy. We need to send a signal-”

The entire ship shook again, but this time a loud _‘thunk’_ reverberated through the metal.

Cedi closed his eyes, feeling the living forces signatures around him. He found fear, the uncertainty of the clones, the determination to survive and a faint light in the furthest wing of the ship that moved. “Someone’s aboard. I don’t know what or who, but it’s close.”

“Gator, tell your men to be ready.” Balor ignited his lightsaber and Cedi did the same. There was a crisped atmosphere all over the ship. The force felt cloudy and dense. Cedi made an effort to concentrate.

“It 's cold.”

“I feel it too.” The Zabrak swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. In that moment the lights blinked and then there was only darkness. Balor tried to calm Cedi through their force bond, but even he was having trouble reaching him.

“Center yourself in the force.”

“I- I can’t.”

“You can! Breathe!”

The words were forgotten when the durasteel doors hissed, announcing the arrival of the newcomer. The lights of the two lightsabers were the only thing lighting the oppressive darkness.

“Blast him!” Gator ordered. There was a loud screeching and the sound of blaster fire. Cedi shouted next to him, but before he could reach to him, a bright explosion blinded him.

The last thing he remembered was hearing a low voice in a commanding whisper, _‘sleep.’_

###  **Coruscant, Core Worlds of the Republic**

It was a full session today at the Senate. Senator Amidala watched from her pod how several of the most important Republic systems raged on about the recent Confederacy attack on Toydaria.

“They have crossed a line. The Neutral Council pact didn’t prevent them from invading the planet and now millions of people are doomed. And don't get me started on the trade routes situation. Valyria aligned with the Republic in the first place because we knew democracy was the right choice, but this is what happens when we don’t stand our ground and fight for it.” The murmur of the senate crowd grew progressively louder with each of the Valyrian senator's words.

“Senator Targaryen, we were alerted of the attack mere moments before it happened. The Jedi diplomatic mission sent us a very detailed message about how the Confederacy arrived and put a blockade around the planet. The invasion was already in motion when they arrived.” Chancellor Palpatine explained taking his spot in the middle of the atrium. Padmé stirred in her seat. Her eyes drifted to the high level of the senate where she knew the Jedi representatives were present.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice interrupted handing her a datapad. 

“Thank you,” she quickly told Margaery. 

Her assistant sat gracefully at her right, his chestnut wavy hair falling behind her slender shoulders. She wore a soft teal tunic in match with Amidala´s cloak and her eyes wore the same clever spark she noticed the first time the girl began working for her.

“Did I miss something?” 

“Not much. The Valyrians keep insisting that they could have avoided the Toydarian invasion.”

Margaery raised her eyebrow unsurprised, “really? By directly declaring war on a neutral system, I suppose.”

“Yes, but that’s exactly what the Separatists have done.”

“You look surprised,” Margaery noted, “why?”

The Nubian senator sighed. “It just makes little sense. I know this is war, but surely some of the Confederacy senators would oppose the decision of invading a peaceful system.” It had been so long since Padmé talked with her acquaintance in Naboo, she remembered. “You know some of them, Margaery. They used to be in the senate with us before the war began. Not all of them were openly out for violence.”

“Oh Padmé, I still forget how much of an idealist you are.”

Meanwhile, Mass Amedda dismissed the Toydarian problem, leaving a very enraged Daenery Targaryen protesting from her pod among her councilors.

“Maybe you didn’t know them very well.”

Padmé’s chest tightened, she tried to ignore her companion’s words and looked around the atrium studying the rest of the senate. The Chancellor’s dismissal of the Valyrians’ call for arms was just an appetizer for what was coming next. “The Military creation Act, it’s not in the schedule, right?”

Margaery narrowed her eyes, checking her datapad, “it’s not programmed for today, but I could bet my most expensive Corellian Brandy that it will somehow come up.”

At the other side of the atrium, two slim figures stood up and abandoned their pod. She didn't know who they were but knowing the atrium’s disposition she inferred they were the Casterly representatives. Padmé refrained a groan, fewer people for the vote only meant good news. 

“It’s okay. Everything is under control. They don’t have the votes.” The Naboo senator whispered back.

“But after what happened in Toydaria? I don’t know Padmé. I wouldn’t be so sure.”

###  **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Peace and quiet. Finally, some peace and quiet.

The Room of a thousand fountains was a safe haven for anyone in the temple who sought to meditate. Sansa had no particular desire to continue her meditation exercises. And yet here she was, with simple instructions from her master to complete her homework.

_“You need to concentrate on your studies, Sansa. We may be at war, but that doesn’t excuse you from your responsibilities.”_

Slowly, the girl sunk into a meditative trance. Or, well… tried to. Sansa reviewed the exercise in her head and pictured a blank space. She closed her eyes, letting her breathing fall to the compass of her heartbeat. She sat in a corner on the farther side of the gardens beneath a willow tree, right in the spot where she was less likely to be disturbed in all the vastness of the Jedi temple, or so she thought.

There was a rustling of leaves before she heard a familiar voice from above, “hello there.”

“Ahsoka, stop!” The shock caused Sansa to fall backward and smack her head against the bark of the willow tree.

“What?”

“I was trying to meditate. You ruined it.” Sansa complained, rubbing the back of her head.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. “Stop talking nonsense. You can go back to whatever you were doing after you hear what I have to say.”

“Oh, really?” Sansa stood up and smoothed her robes. Normally she would die to get out of here with Ahsoka, but not today. Today when she felt like she was actually progressing with her training. 

“Anakin told me that good old Obi-Wan keeps a secret cookie jar in his chambers. What do you say we go get them?”

The redhead studied the Togruta and raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Ahsoka, we’re not younglings anymore. I think I’ll pass.”

The younger girl raised her arms, “all right, all right… what about a sparring match, huh?”

Sansa shook her head. “I’m not in the mood for a sparring match either. I have to continue with my training.”

“You and I know that’s not true. You’d be happy anywhere but here.”

“Ahsoka, I have fallen behind my studies after the two last missions. I need to catch up.” Sansa didn’t want to be mean, but she had to take Obi-Wan’s words seriously. If she doesn’t catch up before the next mission, she will be in deep trouble. 

She only had a few years left of training before her trials. Obi-Wan hadn’t spoken to her yet, and although they have their differences she knew her time to face her test was coming. The war caused the Jedi to be spread thin across the galaxy and their numbers were diminishing everyday, but that only meant she’ll have to be ready faster than she thought. 

“Okay, suit yourself.” Ahsoka shrugged, accepting her defeat. “I’ll go talk to Barris or Gendry, maybe they’ll be more open to my idea of a good time.”

The redhead sat down again in the lotus position, ready to retake the meditation where she left it off. “Good luck.” Were her only words to Ahsoka, but the Togruta didn’t move. Sansa reached into the Force and tugged at her companion’s mind, but she wasn’t responding. Instead, she saw uncertainty and… panic? Annoyed, she opened her eyes and looked up, trying to come up with the right words to politely tell the other girl she didn’t have time for her games, but Ahsoka was not paying attention to her.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked. Something felt different in the Force, it screamed in warning, but from what?

“Look, up there.” Ahsoka pointed up to the transparisteel ceiling. A small ship was falling from the sky, leaving a trail of smoke and fire. It was going directly at them.

“We need to go,” Sansa said and started running to the exit. Ahsoka caught up to her and soon they were outside in the temple halls. All of her instincts told her to go left toward the hangar, so she followed them.

An audience of Jedi knights, younglings, and initiates gathered at the end of the corridor. Sansa and Ahsoka were about to reach them when a rumble echoed through the temple. Time froze for a second before the floor stopped shaking.

Sansa made her way through the crowd into the hangar where a team of clones and Jedi from the Healing Halls approached the crashed Consular Cruiser ship. A voice in the back of her mind told her it was too late, whoever flew that ship was already dead. She couldn’t feel any force signatures inside.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you need to stay back.” A clone said once he saw how Sansa was stepping too close to the ship. The redhead lifted her chin defiantly but obeyed. She felt Ahsoka’s presence beside her again, and this time she wasn’t alone.

“It’s fine, little Soka.” Said master Plo Koon suddenly and placed one hand on the Togruta’s shoulder. “No one was harmed in the crash.”

Sansa took a deep breath, relieved after seeing the high council master. “But master Plo, I can’t feel anyone in there.” Sansa pointed at the wrecked ship. The Kel Dor master looked at her through his breathing mask. At that moment, she realized she had spoken too loudly than what was appropriate and quickly apologized.

“You are correct, Padawan Stark. Something doesn’t feel right.” Before Sansa could say anything else, there was a general commotion among the audience. She looked back to the ship and watched how two of the clones carried a lifeless body from the debris.

“Stay here.” Master Plo Koon ordered before leaving their side.

***

“Padawan Cedi was placed in bacta down in the Healing Halls, but I’m afraid to inform that the unit of clones accompanying master Balor and his young student were completely annihilated.”

Mace Windu’s words echoed through the High Council's room. It had been two days since the last time the Jedi had heard the news of those aboard the Consular Cruiser ship returning from Toydaria. The return of a Padawan after fearing the worst would have meant good news. However, an atmosphere of unease reigned in the high council chamber.

“Is there any news about Balor?” Asked master Luminara from the other side of the room.

“His body wasn’t in the ship.”

“What about the ship? Do the records show what happened out there?” Master Beric Dondarrion inquired from his seat.

“The comms were fried before the crash and the records deleted. There are carbon scoring marks from blasters on the wall showing there was some part of resistance when the attackers boarded the ship, but-”

“Could it have been the Separatists? A ship must have followed them from Toydaria.” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi intervened.

“Maybe. That sounds like the logical conclusion.”

“We wouldn’t be having this emergency meeting in the first place if it were the logical conclusion.” Obi-Wan reflected. His eyes landed on Grand Master Yoda, who meditated in silence with closed eyes and hadn’t said a word since the beginning of the meeting.

The Cerean master and Mace continued arguing about how the Separatist could have had a hand in the attack, but there was someone else not paying any attention to any of the words being interchanged.

“What are your thoughts on this Obi-Wan?” A soft voice asked next to him.

The young master brought his finger to his lips in thought. “Something doesn’t add up.” His gaze lifted, finding those tired dark blue eyes he had known since he was a Padawan looking back at him.

“Have you felt it?” Qui-Gon asked again, more insistently.

Obi-Wan hesitated and waited for any other master to say the words he was afraid to listen to. “I felt nothing.”

“Neither did I.”

Obi-Wan’s mind was spinning. Master Koon told him he had found Ahsoka and Sansa in the hangar short after the ship’s collision. He said Sansa insisted she felt nothing either.

He didn’t doubt the word of his Padawan, and that a master of the high council agreed only supported the idea.

It still made little sense. There were more things to worry about. Maybe Padawan Cedi was too deep in a coma he couldn’t even manifest through the force, but it wasn’t possible. Any living creature, even the most non-sensitive life forms, were connected. 

Silence fell heavily over the room when master Yoda slammed his stick on the ground, the sharp sound reverberating through the wide space. “Anything to add you have, Master Jinn?”

Everyone stopped when they heard Yoda intervened for the first time and turned their gaze to the long-haired human. “I went to visit Padawan Cedi before our meeting, as most of us did, considering the seriousness of the situation. Something felt off.” Qui-Gon joined his hands into his sleeves. “Master Yoda, I couldn’t feel him through the force.”

“What are you implying?” Asked Master Luminara from the other side of the room.

“Neither did I nor my Padawan.” Added quickly Obi-Wan. “I don’t think the Separatists had a hand in this attack.”

“What about Dooku? Or that assassin of his?” Ki-Adi-Mundi insisted. “If what you say it’s true, a droid couldn’t have done it.”

“Asajj Ventress is not a Sith and Dooku was in Raxus leading one of the Confederacy senate sessions, it wasn’t him.”

“Qui-Gon, I know Dooku was your master, but he is _sith_ now.” Said Beric in a calm voice. “It’s not the same person you once knew.”

Qui-Gon’s face fell, sadness creeping through his eyes. Obi-Wan gave a quick tug at his force bond with the old master in comfort. Although he did not say it openly, Kenobi knew that Dooku’s betrayal had scarred his old master. Attachments were forbidden for the Jedi, but Kenobi thought the council could give his old master a break considering the circumstances.

“The work of a Sith this looks, but of Darth Tyrannus is not,” Yoda said, planting his stick on the floor with an air of finality.

The lights flickered for a moment before darkness invaded the room. There was a sudden commotion in the Force fed by the uncertainty of the situation and the masters of the high council present. The _holo device_ at the center blinked, coming to life. An image scrambled, pulsing quickly as it formed into the silhouette dressed in dark clothing covered by an ivory mask with black marks.

“What’s going on? Someone cut the transmission.” Mace commanded and Kenobi rushed to the holo device controls to switch it off, but the image remained.

“I can’t. It has taken over the controls.”

“Good morning, citizens of Coruscant. Citizens of the Republic. This is _Temis_. I believe I have your attention.” The stranger looked around the room, observing each master carefully. Yoda’s ears stood high and alert when the unknown man stopped facing his way. 

“In these hard times of war, every one of us has had to face countless hardships in our everyday life. Our world is built on a lie. This Republic is a lie. It’s corrupt, it’s rotten inside, and those who claim to be our saviors are the ones feeding this chaos.”

Quiet murmurs spread through the room at the stranger’s words. It was clear the transmission was being broadcasted through the entire planet and possibly through all the systems in the Republic. Obi-Wan pressed a couple of switches, trying to regain control of the device, but the holotransmitter stayed functioning.

“For years the Republic has been living under the influence of the Jedi. An order as corrupt and as tyrannical as the Separatists’ leader. They claim to fight for peace, but at the same time lead hundreds of clone armies to battle. They say they don’t interfere in politics, but keep a seat in the Galactic Senate. Their arrogance has blinded the true purpose of their existence.”

Temis looked somewhere outside the range of the projection and gave a firm nod. Immediately two figures appeared dragging a third one dressed in tattered robes and threw him down in front of their leader.

“It’s not possible…” Murmured master Dondarrion standing up from his seat.

Temis took a step forward and yanked the head of the fallen man back by his hair, revealing the face of a pale Zabrak. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Time for change has finally come. We will no longer hide under their shadow. The current tyrannical regime will be replaced by a fair-minded government. We’ll take back our Republic.”

Right before he finished the sentence, Temis placed his index finger at the center of Balor’s forehead. The Jedi gasped and trembled, arms falling heavy at his sides. Everyone in the chamber held their breath at the shocking display projected in the hologram.

“One last thing, masters Jedi.” Announced the masked Temis looking intensely at Yoda. Obi-Wan felt a cold shiver run down his spine when the unmoving figure of master Balor collapsed on the floor.

“I have a present for you. I’ll send it to you soon.” The image flickered cutting the hologram, leaving the room in dim light for a moment before it completely shut down plunging the high council chamber into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter in September and it's so weird to post it now after almost forgetting about this story.


	2. A chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect fast updates with this story. This chapter took me 3 months to finish, but luckily I got over my block. I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: this is going to be a SLOWBURN, so you'll have to be patient for some PXS interaction (This goes for me too hehehe)

###  **Coruscant, Senate Rotunda**

The _holoclock_ chime spread through the room at the same time the knocking on his door announced the arrival of his expected guests.

“Come in.”

Padmé Amidala and her assistant stepped into the office, giving a polite greeting. Petyr Baelish stopped writing in his datapad and beckoned the two ladies inside. “It’s fine, Lothor, you may leave.” The broad-shouldered Mandalorian at the door gave a polite nod before closing the door, leaving the politicians alone. 

“Good morning senator, would you like some tea?” He offered with a polite smile, pouring some of the hot liquid into a small ceramic cup. He dressed in a simple but lavish dark tunic that highlighted his silver pin, she noticed.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Amidala thanked him and took a seat. Her assistant remained standing behind her.

“My pleasure.” Baelish poured more liquid into another cup and laid it all out on the table before the senator’s companion. “It is actually one of the few things I brought back from my recent trip to Braavos, I hope the taste is to your liking.”

“Thank you, I’m sure it’s delicious. Braavos is well known for its delicacies.”

Baelish nodded and left the teapot on the tray again. He joined his hands on top of the table and left out a deep sigh. “Senator Amidala, allow me to go straight to the point. I suppose I know why you’re here, but I’m afraid I must tell you there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Not beating around the bush, I see.” Remarked Amidala taking a sip from her cup. The tea was still too hot, but she was surprised to taste the mint and sweet flavor of the beverage.

“Don’t mistake me, senator. I admire your idealist pursuit. The war has certainly been going on longer than any of us in the senate would like, but yesterday’s altercation changed things drastically.”

“I’m sure someone of your position must know that more violence is not the way. The _Military Creation Act_ will only make things worse in the long run.” Insisted the Nubian senator. She was convinced there must be some way to stop all this mess.

“As you said, the war has been going on longer than any of us would have liked. It’s time to try something different.”

“It’s not a matter of what we want, senator. Dialogue has proven to be fruitless in the past regarding the Separatists. Even Mandalore is more open to negotiating these days.” He continued forcing a bitter laugh, “the space routes aren’t safe, and that’s poor business for everyone.”

“So in the end, it’s all about that. Business.” Senator Amidala remarked, placing her cup down with a loud _clunk_. “What about the citizens of the Republic that are living in fear because of this war? What about the millions of clones and credits that will be lost in the creation of that Act?”

“All those clones have one function, and that is to keep our Republic safe. Stopping their production sounds counterproductive.” Baelish said coldly, standing up from his seat. “The Separatists have clarified that they do not want to dialogue with us.”

“You don’t believe that.”

Margaery looked alarmed at her boss. She knew they were running out of time. It never occurred to her the weight it meant for Padmé to stop the war. Naboo had experienced first-hand the effects of a Separatist invasion. After all, shouldn’t they be the first asking for revenge?

“Be careful, senator,” Baelish warned, his eyes flickering toward the door. “What I believe won’t matter when we go in there, inside the Chancellor’s office. Yesterday’s Valyrian stunt in the Senate was just the tip of the iceberg.”

Padmé clenched her fists under the table. “You’re making a mistake.”

“Maybe.” He answered nonchalantly. “I know you’ve come here looking for my support, Padmé, but I’m afraid I can’t give it to you.”

“Business, right?”

Baelish smirked, shaking his head, “it’s not that simple.” And maybe, in any other circumstance, Padmé would have believed him.

“Oh, but it is, isn’t it?” The Nubian senator stood up, ending the conversation. Margaery picked up her datapad and followed her boss. It was clear they would get nowhere with this, it was a waste of time.

“The Lannisters are going to vote for the Military Creation Act, Padmé.” Baelish confessed, softening his voice. “Braavos depends on them for energy and medical supplies. I can’t go against them, especially after the recent pandemic we’ve suffered.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked contrite about making this decision. It didn’t matter now, she felt like a fool for coming here.

“Thank you for the tea.”

Padmé went to open the office door to leave when the voice of the Braavosi senator stopped her, “the Separatists aren’t the only problem. My government is pressuring me to continue to support the Military Act, especially after the ‘ _Temis’_ altercation.”

“Are you telling me that the government of Braavos is afraid of a thug?”

“Terrorist was the term used, I believe. And they’re not the only ones.” He said, his stormy eyes still like a stone. She had never seen the senator so serious in all the time she had known him.

“The Jedi are taking care of that issue, I’m confident they’ll solve the matter swiftly.” Senator Amidala stated. Her mind flickered to Anakin and his recent mission. If Padmé truly trusted anyone, it was him.

The holoclock chimed again, interrupting their meeting. Senator Baelish crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the edge of his desk. “I’m positive they will. When have the Jedi ever failed us?”

###  **Coruscant, CoCo Town, industrial area**

“We should go back, Ahsoka.” The redhead whispered from under the cover of her hood.

“But I promised we’d go to Dex to get some nerf burgers, they are your favorite!” the Togruta complained. Both girls skillfully weaved through the surrounding crowd, making their way to the nearest tram stop where they boarded the first car.

Sansa glanced around, making sure no one was watching them. “That was before a ship almost crashed into the Jedi temple! We are on high alert, Mace Windu sent everyone an explicit message to remain inside the temple.”

“We’ve been on high alert since the war began, Sansa. Someone like that weird masked guy will not change it, and besides, Gendry is already there. We can’t leave him hanging.”

Sansa groaned, accepting the inevitable, “okay, you win.” She won’t admit to her friend how she was actually dying to eat some nerf burgers. The food in the Temple was more than fine, but she would be mad to refuse to go to Dex’s diner.

It felt strange to go outside. It had only been a week since Cedi’s ship crashed in the hangar, but no one knew exactly what happened. She barely had time to talk to Obi-Wan about why she couldn’t feel anyone inside the ship. Her master had been absorbed by a flood of work because of the most recent investigation.

 _Calm yourself_. The redhead told herself for the umpteenth time today. From the moment she had stepped outside the walls of the temple, Sansa had felt something was off. She expressed such to Ahsoka, but her friend brushed it off as mere anxiety. 

After some time, the tram finally stopped at their destination. They stepped out under the orange light of the sun bathing the capital. Sansa reminded herself to bring her special masks next time, considering the harmful gases from the factories on this side of the sublevels of Coruscant.

“Do you see Gendry?” Ahsoka asked once they crossed the street toward the restaurant. It was hard to look for someone among the crowd and the multiple Force signatures around her. Sansa centered herself trying to detect her friend, but instead of the peaceful pool she always found there was just… cold. A faint chill from within Force sending a shiver down her spine.

“Hey! I thought you guys forgot about me.” A voice roared beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Gendry! You scared me.” The girl complained, waking up from her trance.

“Fear is one path to the dark side, my young Padawan. Be mindful of your emotions.” The dark-haired boy retorted mockingly with a worthy imitation of one of the high masters of the Council. “Don’t stand there, I’m hungry.”

Sansa stood still for a moment watching how her friends entered Dex’s diner like nothing was amiss. The young girl took a deep breath, she couldn’t have been the only one who felt… _that_. Right? Her eyes drifted to the street around her, looking for some kind of clue, anything that would make her understand what that disturbance was, but everything looked normal.

***

“How is it possible that you can eat so much when you are so small?” Gendry asked confused, looking at the way Ahsoka devoured her nerf burger with a burning passion.

“It’s not my fault you’re so slow, Waters.” She complained between bites.

“Take it easy or you’ll choke,” but the girl ignored his comment, swallowing another big bite, almost as a sign of defiance. Sansa giggled and took another sip from her vanilla milkshake. After all this time, nothing had changed.

Gendry and Ahsoka kept bickering, but her mind drifted away from their conversation. Outside of the window, a crowd had gathered around a man on a platform. Sansa frowned, her brow slightly knitted in concentration. The man moved his hands exaggeratedly, and some workers applauded him when he finished speaking each sentence.

“He’s been here since last week, talking and shouting without rest.” A rough voice commented. Sansa averted her head from the window to the diner’s owner, serving them two more cups of Jawa juice on the table. 

“Has he bothered you?”

The big Besalisk shrugged, “not really, business is normal, better actually.” He signaled, spreading one of his four arms to the main dining hall full of patrons. “These are hard times for business, little Jedi, but the diner is doing well despite the war.”

“You said that man has been here since last week?” Asked Gendry with a mouth full, before taking a loud gulp, “you mean since that _Temis_ guy appeared.”

“Yeah, he’s one of his followers.”

“Followers?” Sansa exclaimed, almost spilling her milkshake in a coughing fit.

“No one listened to him at first. In a few days he worked himself a crowd. Easily considering the way things are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Taxes, unemployment, war… The usual.” Dex explained scratching the back of his head.

Sansa looked down at her empty cup. They were aware of the chaos outside the Temple, but she hoped the work done by the government could help with the situation. Isn’t that their job? Obi-Wan always told her to pay attention to politics, and she did her best, but sometimes between missions and her studies, she lost track of what was going on in the capital itself. If she was going to be a Jedi, she had to know these things.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” assured Dex with a warm smile, “and if you need something, you can always count on Kenobi, small Jedi. Tell that old man he needs to visit his long-time friend one of these days.”

***

“We should bring him to the temple.”

“Huh?”

Gendry and Ahsoka stopped at her words. People around them began getting ready to board the tram that would lead them back to the temple.

“The guy in the square, he’s a _Temis_ follower. We should arrest him and question him about what he knows.” Sansa explained in a low voice, crossing her arms.

“Can we do this? I mean, shouldn’t the council know about it first?”

“I’m in.” Interrupted Ahsoka. Sansa refrained a satisfied smirk knowing too well she could count on the girl with her sudden initiative, even if a small voice inside her head questioned if they should ask for back-up or put aside this far-fetched idea.

“What!?”

“The sooner we get that guy, the sooner we could end this madness. Cedi is still in a bacta tank and we don’t know what happened to him. If that guy knows something, it could help him.” And there was the mystery about why she couldn’t feel him in Force that day. If this was their chance to gain a bit of certainty in all this chaos, she will take it. The tram stopped and opened its doors, but Sansa was already going back to the exit, Ahsoka after her.

They crossed the road where the crowd had gathered outside the Dex’s diner. “At least you have a plan, don’t you?” Asked Gendry when he finally reached them.

Sansa froze mid-step, “I don’t. We'll just tell him to come with us, and if he doesn't we'll ask for help.”

“What?!”

“It’ll be fine, Gendry.” Assured Ahsoka, looking around the square. “He can't have gone very far.” The older Padawan let out a loud sigh, accepting reluctantly the inevitable.

The place was quiet, too quiet after the hustle and bustle of a long day’s work in the local factories. Shade sheltered them from the orange sun, allowing them to glimpse the entire area without being too exposed.

Sansa brought her hand to her hip where she kept her lightsaber. Some passersby sent them strange looks before scurrying away into one alley. Gendry was about to go after one that muttered something unintelligible when Sansa stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

“It’s not worth it, he’s just scared. I didn’t feel any maliciousness from him.”

The Padawan’s shoulder slumped forward admitting his mistake, “you’re right.”

Sansa wondered if this is what her master felt when she did something without thinking it through. Gendry struggled to control his recklessness sometimes, and he often complained about how his master held him back. They’ll need to keep their heads cool about them if they were going to get something out of this situation. 

“Stop being so tense. If we can’t find anything, we’ll go back, and you’ll have the right to tell me _I told you so_. I know you’re dying to.”

That seemed to calm him, but the strange atmosphere around them remained. It was no longer cold like before when they were at Dex’s, and too quiet. Sansa was about to tell them to go back and bring back reinforcements when Ahsoka’s force signature spiked around her in apprehension.

“Right there.” She pointed at the other side of the square where a shadow moved against the setting sun.

“I’ll get him, cover me.” Announced Gendry before breaking into a sprint. Ahsoka and Sansa heeled him, the Togruta jumping on one of the building’s roofs, to gain some vision on how the action developed.

The industrial area felt deserted after a day’s work, only some street vendors remained setting up their businesses for the local inhabitants.

“I can’t see Gendry, where are they?” They kept going deeper into more and more labyrinthine alleyways. Sansa cursed under her breath. He was running away too quickly for someone innocent. 

“They went around a corner, one block ahead. I don’t know who that guy is, but he’s surely fast.” Answered Ahsoka. “We’ll get him, he’s not far.”

At that moment, an enormous explosion stopped them in their tracks. Sansa ran for cover behind a large iron container from one factory just in time to avoid some debris, but she couldn’t feel Ahsoka anywhere.

Beneath her feet, the floor rumbled with the sound of a second explosion. What the hell was going on? They needed to regroup and retreat. If Gendry hadn’t run so fast, maybe they could have had a chance.

It all made sense now. The cold feeling, her unease the first time she saw that shadow disappear in the alleyway. The Force warned her, and she ignored it, wanting to play the hero. Now she didn’t know where Ahsoka or Gendry was. 

A sudden dizziness invaded her, paralyzing her in place. _It was all her fault_.

“Sansa!” A known voice called from the dusty mist.

“Ahsoka?”

A green lightsaber appeared, followed by the young Togruta. Sansa felt relief wash over her at the sight of her friend safe and sound, but it was short-lived. A red blaster flash passed within inches of her head. The redhead avoided it, drawing her blue lightsaber in time to reflect some fire directed toward them.

It was as if someone had lit a fuse inside of her. With a force push, the dust mist withdrew uncovering a group around ten black hooded people pointing their blasters at them. She heard Ahsoka gasp at the sight and quickly pull the mist back, hiding them once again.

“Let's go!”

Sansa turned off her lightsaber and sprinted in the direction where Gendry had disappeared, but she couldn’t feel where the attackers were. She remembered well enough from before, and the blaster fire helped to know exactly what to avoid.

_Who were these people?_

The redhead clenched her jaw. If only they had gone back to the temple.

A sudden cold spiked around her, making the hairs of her neck stand straight up, but this time it felt different. With a stamp of the foot, Sansa centered herself in the Force throwing all the debris and stones she could against the barrier of attackers. Finding their chance to escape, both girls lunged forward, activating their lightsabers before the hooded people could react again.

“Sansa, we have to go back!”

“Gendry! We can’t leave him!” She insisted, picking up the pace.

“Sansa, we lost him. We need help to get him back.”

All the emotions she had been trying to repress threatened to break out. They could save Gendry, she knew it. Didn’t Ahsoka understand? They couldn’t go back without him.

“Sansa...”

The redhead stopped dragging her companion around the corner. Ahsoka leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. “You are hurt.”

“It’s nothing.” She assured her, bringing her hand to her shoulder. “It’s just a blaster burn, nothing else.”

“We need to get out of here.”

They left them behind, but it would not be long before they caught up with them. To make matters worse, Sansa had left her communicator back at the Temple. They needed to get out of here, they really were on their own.

“Find them!” A rough voice sounded in the distance.

Sansa stood up in a flash, helping Ahsoka to keep moving. “Let me carry you, we’ll be faster this way, quickly!” 

***

Dust from the explosion had settled back on the ground. A tall figure arrived in a speeder and crossed the street toward the hooded men. Sansa narrowed her eyes. It looked like their hiding place was safe for now. She climbed up to one of the upper floors of one of the factory buildings without being discovered. Ahsoka and she were inside of an abandoned, dusty old room with broken windows with a perfect view of the street. Now the Togruta laid next to her, unconscious because of her injuries, but safe.

_For now._

The hooded soldiers regrouped faster than the Padawan had expected, but there was still no sign of Gendry.

“They’re gone sir, but we have the boy.” One of them announced to the newcomer. Sansa’s eyes widened.

“Good job.” Said the tall newcomer.

 _He’s the one in charge._ Sansa thought, studying the man. She couldn’t tell who he was, but he looked human. The girl centered once again in the Force, trying to feel something, but there was… nothing. 

Every time she reached into the Force, she found still water, a pond she could interact with and feel the living forces around her. It was one of the most natural things to do as a Force user. Now there was nothing, only emptiness. 

_What was happening?_

A big speeder arrived, and the hooded men moved into formation to enter the vehicle. The tall man was the last one, allowing her to see for a split second what was inside the van when he opened the door wider.

“Gendry!”

 _He’s alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty hard for me to write because of all the action and I apologize for the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comment or constructive criticism, I will appreciate it very much.


	3. One step back, a small step forward

### Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Halls of Healing

She could feel the Force around her, warm and gentle rocking her in a calmed lagoon. She still remembered being trapped, feeling the cold seeping through her skin until it was clenching within her veins with a sudden ferocity, but that memory was so far away now.

_There is no emotion, there is only peace_. That is how the Jedi code started. The first step to achieving inner balance, to be a vessel of the Force.

But there was emotion, wasn’t there? She felt it when Gendry disappeared, it trapped her when _Temis_ thugs surrounded Ahsoka and herself in the alleyway. She felt it keenly when the fire consumed her home…

_Wait_.

She needed to let go of these emotions. Letting go will set her right.

“Sansa.”

“No…”

She tried to forget, to escape from the cold inside her chest.

“It’s all right, you are safe now. Take it easy.”

Her eyes opened slowly, squinting against the light. Everything was unfocused, she could barely make out the figure next to her, but she knew his presence. Sansa gasped softly and tried to sit up, but her master stopped her.

“Do not overexert yourself,” Obi-Wan said, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. Sansa looked down not wanting to stare into her master’s eyes. She had disobeyed direct orders and because of her, Gendry was gone.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted looking around the white room. She must be in the Healing Halls, back in the temple. She couldn’t see Ahsoka anywhere. “Gendry, they have him. We need to get him back.”

“I know. The council has already come to a decision.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, “so soon?” How long had she been here? She didn't remember getting there on her own two feet. The last thing she remembered was arriving at the Temple entrance, carrying Ahsoka on her back.

“The longer we delay the less chance we have of recovering Padawan Waters. Master Dondarrion and Anakin Skywalker will be in charge of the mission.”

Her face whitened. Flashes of her confrontation against the masked men flashed through her mind. “It’s a trap.”

Obi-Wan frowned, his blue eyes deep in thought, “what happened out there, Sansa?” 

“We went to Dex’s diner to eat some nerf burgers on our free day. I know we shouldn’t have gone, but we did and-”

“Calm down.” He said, sending reassuring waves through their Force bond, “breathe.”

Sansa took a deep breath, taking some time to order her frantic thoughts and all of the events since the ambush. She didn’t doubt Knight Skywalker and Master Dondarrion’s ability, but she needed to warn them before it was too late. 

“They’ll be waiting for them. I don’t know when or how but they know someone will be coming and they're counting on it. It’s a trap, they ambushed us, and we couldn’t even feel them before it was too late. You have to warn them Obi-Wan!”

“You couldn’t feel them in the Force?”

“It was like that day when Cedi’s ship crashed,” The girl explained, “and before it all happened, I felt cold…”

Obi-Wan nodded and stayed silent for some time before letting out a deep sigh, “right now, the most important thing is that the two of you are safe. What you did was insensible and reckless, not proper of someone of your station.”

“I know.” She admitted averting her eyes.

“That’s why the council has ordered for you two to stay in the temple until this matter is resolved. You did all you could, and you almost paid a very high price for it. You’ll stay here and work on your meditation as we practiced, okay?”

“What about Gendry?”

“As I said, Anakin and master Dondarrion are working on it. I’ll tell them about your suspicion, but they are more than capable enough to carry out this mission.”

Sansa wasn’t entirely convinced, but she let the matter slide, for now, not knowing what else to say. She clenched a fist in silent frustration and noticed her bandages for the first time. It wasn’t only her arms, her neck and left ankle were also covered in bacta patches too.

If someone had told her their small outing to eat nerf burgers would have ended up like this, she wouldn’t have believed them. Now Ahsoka was unconscious and Gendry was missing. The white of the room overwhelmed her suddenly disturbing 

_It's all my fault._

### Coruscant, Senate Rotunda

Padmé had enough for today. It wasn't just that the Military Creation Act was passed this morning. Last night there were several explosions in the Coruscant industrial area and now every senator was asking for blood.

_It's just senseless violence all over again, and it never stops._

A knock on her office door brought her back from her thoughts. _It better be important_ , she thought smoothing down her dress to look more presentable than she felt right now.

The doors opened revealing a slender man dressed in a fashionable maroon tunic adorned with a dark cloak. The man approached and bowed politely, “I’m sorry for the interruption senator Amidala, but it’s a matter of utmost importance.”

Padmé’s eyes flickered back where her assistant Margaery shrugged apologetically.

“Senator Baelish.” She acknowledged mustering all of the patience and politeness she had left.

“I need to speak to the Jedi. I’m told you’re familiar with some of them considering they helped Naboo when the Confederacy attacked your home planet.”

“You are correct, senator.” She admitted straightening up in her chair. “So, this means you’re asking for my help,” Padmé stated with a bitter smile. Funny how the roles reversed in so little time.

“You know I couldn’t control what happened today at the Senate.”

“You didn’t try to stop it either.” She reminded him with a grim expression. All of her months of work wasted in a matter of minutes, and she was once again seen as a joke. The last thing she wanted was to continue her humiliation with someone rubbing her defeat in her face.

“If I’m an inconvenience right now I can show myself to the door, I wouldn’t want to waste your time. Thank you for your help.” The man bowed again ready to turn around and leave. Maybe it was the way he pronounced those last words, with a tinge of helplessness, almost begging, or maybe it was her being her typical naïve-self all over again.

Before she knew it, Padmé stopped him, cursing the words that left her mouth.

“All right, I will help you.”

The man halted and let out a deep sigh, “thank you, Padmé. If I’m right, I might have a clue about who is behind all of this.”

That caught the woman’s attention, “you mean, about the explosions?”

“About _Temis_.”

Padmé's eyes widened, “how?”

“I’ll tell you on the way, I don’t trust these walls.” The Bravoosi senator pointed looking around her office, “politicians tend to dip their noses in the most inappropriate places.”

“I’m sorry Baelish, but are you sure about this?”

The man took a step closer lowering his voice, “the factories and warehouses those savages blew up were mine.”

“I’ve been gathering special supplies for months to send to Braavos. They were meant to be sent tomorrow morning. It can’t be a coincidence. There’s only one person who benefits from my misfortune, can’t you see it?”

Padmé narrowed her eyes. She felt the man’s intense stare urging her to understand who the problem really was, how obvious it all seemed to be, but her mind stayed blank, “I don’t think I follow.”

“Tywin Lannister.”

### Coruscant, Jedi Temple

The night felt longer when one was awake, and Master Kenobi knew that better than most. He used to stay up until late during his initiate’s days anxious to be accepted as a Padawan learner. The feeling of falling behind and not being good enough would always accompany him, but he learned to control himself with time and discipline. If it weren’t for Qui-Gon, he would have been sent to the Agricorps.

Talking with Sansa tonight… She reminded him of himself at that age. He should be concerned about her clear disobedience, but a part of him, the part that sounded strangely similar to Qui-Gon; told him to let it slide for now. This was a lesson she needed to learn on her own.

Despite the late hour, the light at the end of the corridor signaled how Anakin was still visiting Ahsoka. He didn’t know how his friend took the news, but it looked like he was deeply affected by them. Crestfallen, and sitting deep in thought in front of the bacta tank, Anakin Skywalker waited patiently for his student to wake up. Unlike Padawan Cedi, Obi-Wan noticed the constant and weak flow of the Force emanating from the young Tano.

“Bant is going to be so mad if she sees we’re still here.”

“Fortunately, we are both here to prevent her from kicking us out.” Anakin answered, taking a step away from the bacta tank holding Ahsoka. He wore his long robe like a blanket around him. How long had he been here?

Kenobi felt his friend’s distress at having to see his own Padawan in such a state. He should remind him to be less emotionally attached, but at that moment he couldn’t care less about the code. Sansa was injured too, and despite the warnings he had learned since he was a youngling, he allowed himself to share in his friends' pain this time.

He’ll let it go later.

“We are leaving early tomorrow. Beric already drew a plan with his commander and Rex is aware of what happened. I don’t know who that masked man is, but we’ll get him!” The young knight announced.

“You are most likely walking into a trap, Anakin,” Kenobi warned him, remembering Sansa’s words still fresh in his mind.

“We’re counting on it,” was Anakin’s solemn response, his eyes never leaving Ahsoka. Obi-Wan recognized that look, it was the same when they were about to jump on their starfighter.

“I don't know if that puts my mind at ease.”

Both men stayed still in companionable silence for some time. Obi-Wan brought his hand to his face. It felt like it was just yesterday when he accepted Sansa as her student, a small curious girl eager to learn, that always brought a smile to his face. Anakin, the man he considered a younger brother, was still under Qui-Gon’s tutelage. Time had passed by so fast.

“She’ll be okay.” He assured Anakin, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“I know, but I still don’t know why she disobeyed me.”

“They do not see danger as we do,” Kenobi simply said, “you were the same, Anakin.”

“That’s not true.”

“So, ignoring Qui-Gon’s orders and jumping into a Naboo starfighter at eleven years old, accidentally bringing down a Separatist command center is not the same, huh?” A small smile tugged at Anakin’s lips, but his eyes were still sad.

“I’m worried about Sansa. Losing Gendry has deeply affected her. I’ll ask Yoda to help her with her meditation exercises after I leave for Ryloth.”

“You’re leaving so soon?”

“Things are moving too fast, Anakin. The Separatist won’t stop even when we’re dealing with our own conflicts here.” He admitted the timing wasn’t ideal, but Ryloth was a system the Republic couldn’t allow to lose. Losing it will only lengthen the war, and thousands of more civilians would suffer.

“I’ll take the 212th with me, but the 501st is all yours,” Kenobi said before stepping out of the room leaving the young man with his wounded student.

***

  
  


There was darkness. A deep hole threatening to swallow her whole at any moment. Above the dark, a glowing red mist appeared, creeping with soft tendrils of smoke around her. The place felt familiar. A past safe haven now turned into a burning hell consuming everything in its path.

The mist turned to dust, turning into another scene. This time she recognized it immediately, she was back at the alley, dark masks watching her from all directions brandishing a loaded blaster directed at her. The tall man laughed maniacally, his voice flooding every corner of her mind like a slow-acting poison.

“You’re too late.” It said over and over again.

Sansa screamed.

Her vocal cords burned breathing in the smoke all around her, but no one came to her aid. Her vision darkened as it swept her away, and she began to fall.

Sansa struck the cold, hard ground with a thud. She laid there for a moment before standing up with trembling legs leaning on the bed for support. Her body was shaking from the cold in the room, so she deftly wrapped the blanket around herself and approached the door.

Darkness reigned outside in the hallway, only a few lights were lit signaling the night shift of some of the physicians that were still on duty. She didn’t know which way to go, neither where she wanted to be.

She walked aimlessly through the wing of the Healing Halls until she arrived at one of the furthest rooms next to a huge window overlooking the enormous metropolis of Coruscant. The city never ended but the night sky was slowly tinged a white and soft yellow. Minutes passed in silence until a rough voice broke the quietness.

“Looking for you, I was.”

It was soft but she could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned back to see the small Grandmasters silhouette standing in the hallway.

“Good morning, Master Yoda.” She greeted, bowing immediately to the unexpected newcomer.

“Possibly the most mysterious place in the entire temple, ourselves we find.”

“We are?” She asked hesitantly.

The small master nodded, his sharp eyes studying her closely. After some time, Master Yoda hobbled to a door right next to where she was standing that she hadn’t noticed before.

The Master chuckled at her confused expression, “join me Padawan Stark? Like to wait, mysteries do not.”

***

Sansa didn’t know what she expected when she crossed the door, but a gasp escaped her lips once her eyes fell on the bacta tank in the middle of the room. An unconscious Cedi floated peacefully in a never ending sleep.

“Where we were, you didn't know.”

The Padawan shook her head, approaching the small Master in front of the tank. The last thing she remembered was wandering through the halls without a place in mind. She didn’t even consider Cedi could be close to hers and Ahsoka’s rooms.

“Hmm, interesting, yes… interesting considering, the first to sense it you were.”

At that moment she understood. “I never could sense anything when Cedi’s ship crashed, neither when those masked men surrounded us. It was like trying to talk to a rock.”

A smile tugged at the small master’s lips. “Strange, indeed. Hmmmm, sit down with me. Meditate we will.”

***

She did try, very hard to concentrate. Her eyes were supposed to be closed in meditation, but Sansa was peeking out of the corner of her eye at the Grandmaster, squinting to give the impression she was in fact, meditating. The old master, on the other hand, sat relaxed in concentration lost in a trance.

The urge to fall asleep was greater than before, and her stomach complained every few seconds crying for some breakfast. The sun was already high in the sky, but no one had interrupted them in all the time they have been here.

Her eyes kept drifting to Cedi’s floating figure. She could see it from the corner of her eye, swaying in bacta like a soft feather. Suddenly the figure morphed and the Twi’lek disappeared, a dark-haired human taking his place.

_Gendry_.

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut wanting to erase the haunting image from her mind. She couldn’t think of something like that right now.

“Let go you must, Padawan Stark.” The soft voice of the Grandmaster interrupted.

“It’s difficult.”

“Feel the doubt in you I can, but also the strength to overcome it. Stopping you what is, young Stark? Hrmmm.”

Sansa was getting tired of all of this. She had been restless and frustrated ever since they began this session. Yoda’s Force was all over her and she was sure the small master could know her inner turmoil, why did she have to explain anything?

Obi-Wan left the Capital this morning on the way to Ryloth. She should be there with him, or with master Dondarrion participating in the mission to recover Gendry. She was the only one who had confronted _Temis’_ , who else better to have in the operation?

Yoda waited patiently for her answer, not showing any sign of discomfort by her struggle. It was almost infuriating. Sansa repeated the Jedi Code over and over again, looking for the balance she had lost this week, exactly like Obi-Wan had taught her, but instead of a calm pond she found a whirlpool daring her to step in.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence. Yoda stayed silent, but the door opened anyway almost as if the Jedi Master were expecting a visit.

A timid face appeared behind the door, his eyes widening at the sight of the bacta tank.

“Hello Matthew.” Yoda beckoned the small boy inside with a soft voice.

“Master Yoda, Senator Amidala is here requesting a meeting. She says it’s of utmost importance.” The young initiate informed them with a small bow. He couldn’t be older than six years old. 

“A visitor, hmm? Very well.” The Master stood up with the help of his staff, “Padawan Stark, kind as to accompany me, would you be?”

***

Accompanying Yoda was one way to put it, what it actually meant was to carry the little Grandmaster on her back to one of the conference rooms in the higher levels, crossing the whole Jedi temple.

Sansa was grateful she convinced the small eccentric Master to let her change and clean up. They had been up meditating since the early hours of the morning and she still hadn’t drunk or eaten anything yet. 

Luckily, a pot of tea and two steaming cups of tea were waiting for them when they reached the conference room. She didn’t want to look desperate and waited until Master Yoda took a sip from his teacup before drinking the coveted beverage.

The momentary bliss broke when without a warning, the small Master tapped his staff against the ground and two well-dressed figures entered the austere room, and a third wearing simpler robes she immediately recognized.

Qui-Gon Jinn gave a small bow and took a seat next to Master Yoda, his eyes flickered for a second in Sansa’s direction, but his face remained impassively unperturbed by her presence, almost as if he were expecting her. 

The first one to talk was a woman who smiled broadly at the sight of the Grandmaster. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice, Master Yoda.” The woman turned to the other man continuing with the introductions, “this is senator Baelish from Braavos, he was the one to ask for a hearing with the Jedi today.”

“Senator Amidala, Senator Baelish, my pleasure.” Answered Yoda offering the newcomers some of the tea.

Senator Baelish turned out to be a man dressed in a black cloak and dark tunic. From her position she could see flecks of grey at his temples contrasting his jet-black hair, however, there was a jovial air to him making him look younger than his years.

He looked like a politician and something inside her chest cringed. Politicians were so far removed from what was actually happening in the real world that she doubted the senator would be helpful.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Master Jinn straightening in his seat. She remembered Obi-Wan explaining to her something about how the old master was specialized in diplomatic missions and knew his way around the Senate along with other galactic governments. His presence made a lot more sense now, she supposed.

“You have information to share with us I understand, Senator Baelish.” The tall Jedi Master stated, with a deadpan voice. It was strange how the height difference between the two men was notable even when seated.

“I do, and I would appreciate your help, Grandmaster.” The Braavosi man answered, turning his attention to Yoda.

“Yesterday there were several explosions in the industrial district attributed to the terrorist recognized as _Temis_. The purpose of the attack appears to be pure chaos and to cause further insecurity to our capital, but I believe there’s an ulterior motive for it.”

Thousands of questions ran through her head after hearing the senator’s words. Everything around the new masked menace was blurred and confusing, how did this man have information about him?

“Braavos has suffered a major economic and health crisis due to a pandemic that has been aggravated by war. The Lannisters of Casterly have been one of the few planets that have helped us financially during our crisis.”

“Senator Tywin Lannister boasted more than once during senate sessions of his charitable deeds and the reputation of his commercial fleet.” Agreed master Qui-Gon, “and I’m sorry to hear about the health emergency your planet has gone through.”

“The Republic assured us protection from the war, and it’s been one of the main factors for us to recover from these trying times, however not everyone is satisfied with our deal. The Lannisters want to monopolize one of our main sources of income in exchange for their humanitarian aid.”

“What does this have to do with yesterday’s altercation?” asked Master Jinn as he crossed his arms.

“The warehouse that exploded was mine,” Sansa’s eyes widened, a heavy feeling settling in her stomach.

“Corroborate what the senator says, can you Padawan Stark?” Asked the Grandmaster, his long ears turning in her direction.

Sansa swallowed hard, feeling how all the attention in the room fell over her. The truth was she never stopped to see their surroundings during her fight against the Temis thugs, she was too busy trying to escape and rescue Gendry to take notice of what was inside any of the warehouses.

“I remember not being able to see my surroundings because of the dust raised by the explosions. To avoid the debris, I hid behind a large container but I didn’t stop to see what was inside them.” She explained lowering her head. “I'm afraid I can't be of any further help.”

“Did you see if the attackers wore some kind of symbol, anything that might have caught your eye?” Inquired the Braavosi senator with a soft voice. Sansa raised her head finding his grey-green eyes staring right back at her in concern. Something moved inside of her at his words, but the only thing she could remember was the image of Gendry and how they took him away.

“They all dressed in black, only black.”

Senator Baelish sighed heavily, “that doesn’t narrow anything down, but I appreciate your help master Jedi.”

Sansa shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Thank you, but I'm just an apprentice, Senator.”

_And the attackers escaped because of me_. She thought bitterly, a lump forming in her throat.

“Inside the warehouses, there was a big shipment of sanitary supplies and vaccines I was responsible to deliver tomorrow, to Braavos capital city. I would not suspect anything unusual, were it not for the fact that this is not the first time such a thing has happened.”

“First time?”

“In the last few months more than half of our shipments have disappeared, raided by pirates or underworld criminals, but we have never found any trace of them. They simply vanished.” The senator explained, his neck tensing. “Every day I receive messages from Casterly’s senator offering his services to escort our shipments in exchange for a succulent deal for them to exploit our mining sites, and transport license to trade with it.”

“Coercion, blackmailing, call it whatever you like, but I strongly believe there’s no limit to Tywin Lannister’s ruthlessness. It wouldn’t be the first time he uses criminals to do the dirty work, if you want to capture those masked terrorists, I’m sure the Casterly senator is a great starting point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @AlayneBaelish for helping me edit the chapter


End file.
